Shadowed Heart
by Kyuubi-incarnate
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha after his training trip.... cant really summerise cause i dont really know whats gonna happen yet... SakuraXNaruto
1. Prochapter

A/N: I'm not really sure where i want to go with this fic yet...but it'll go somewhere no matter what happens now won't it? Also this is my first fan fic in well...forever since I never actually posted my Dragon Ball one...so be kind... This will also be my first time Writing a Ninja fight so the first few might not meet your expectations...but that my friends, is what the review system is for now ain't it? So please feel free to give me any suggestions to my writing...and as for you flammers...bring it...you guys amuse me to no end and you'llhave no affect on the plot the pairings or if i decide to keep writing this fic or not . 

For the record this will be a NaruxSakura fic seeing as i love them as a pairing because im in almost the exact same situation as poor naruto myself. but dont worry guys I wont let poor Hinata down to hard...Muwhahahahaha

DISCLAMER! I dont own it...I dont own anything...this isnt even my computer and I borrowed the paper I wrote the rough draft on, the pencil to  
I might own it one day!...but first... I'm gonna get my own pencil...

* * *

Errr not really a chapter...more of a prolouge...errr lets call it a prochapter! -nods to himself-

* * *

"Sakura-san."

"Yes Tsunade-sensei?" replied Sakura rather half heartedly. She had been working as Tsunade's apprentice for almost three years now, working on her tai-jutsu and and medical justu along with being the hokage's apprentice, and had become accustom to Tsunade sending her on rather meaningless errands such as picking up reports from junin or going to the store to replenish her sake supplies.She was really hoping it wasn't the latter of these two.

Tsunade wrinkled her nose in mock disgust "Well I've just recived news that one of your former team mates has returned."

"Sasuke-kun!" Shouted Sakura jumping up from her desk and scattering her papers everywhere.

"errr no... Actually it's Naruto...Both he and Jiraiya have been spotted about half an hour out of Kohana."

"Oh..." Sakura mumbled, bending over to pick up her paperwork.

"Whats this? Don't you even care that Narutos back after almost three years?"

"I guess." In reality Sakura really didn't care to much. Naruto was an ok guy and all and she had missed him, but he wasn't Sasuke. He was an idiot and a fool...not to mention a slob.She had gone to his appartment once when he over sleptand well...she never really forgot the "experince".

"Well I think it'd be a good idea for you to take the rest of today off and give him a warm welcome home."Said Tsunade smirking "He deserves it from what I here."

"I don't know Tsunade... I have a lot of work left to do and we have tai jutsu practice this evening don't we?" Sakura said plantivly

"Nonsense, your tai jutsu skills rival even my own, and besides...that really is my paper work to do." The sannin said evily glaring at the ple of papers.

Sakura was taken aback by her teacher's casual comment on her tai jutsu skills. She knew she had been progressing but could her skills truely rival that of a legendary sannin? She didn't think so...but her fights with Tsunade-sensei had been getting shorter..."Uhh yeah ok then."

"Well then go on no use in you hanging around here." Tsunade urged smiling at her students lack of movement.

"Huh?...ohh yeah right.Arigato Tsunade-sama." Sakura said. And with that the pink haired chuunin left her sensei who was still galring menicingly towards the stack of paperwork.

* * *

"Calm down boy" Jiraiya said noting his students over activity as they approached the village wall. He knew Naruto had been waiting to come home and meet his friends again after such a long time but he had the sneaking suspicion that the young lad had wanted to see a certain pink haired girl more then anyone else.'It really would be so much easier if he picked a girl that actually liked him...He'd get alot further.' noted Jiraiya to himself.'Well I tried to help him.' Jiraiya couldnt help but remeber the countless number of times he had tried to drag Naruto into one of the many brothels he visited oh so often.Much to his dismay the blonde boy had declined each time declaring his faith for 'Sakura-chan'.'Well some things just can't be helped.'

"Don't tell me to calm down ero-sensei I can't wait to see Saku...err my friends again!" Exclaimed Naruto

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" snapped a now rather agitated Jiraiya

"Yeah,...so?"

"You have no respect you know that kid?" sighed Jiraya

"Yeah,...so?"

Clunk

"Owwwww you old pervert what was that for!"

"For being wise now calm down we're almost there...huh and it looks like someones waiting for us."

"Really! Who? Who? Is it the old hag? Or Iruka-sensei? Or mabey Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Naruto Jumping trying to get a better look at the gates of his home town of Kohana.

"No it looks like its someone with pink hair though..."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed and bond ahead with speed Jiraiya would have thought impossible after the month long trip they had made back to Kohana. 'That boy will never change...well at least hes dedicated...hmmm that gives me an idea for my next book'

* * *

A/N: well thats where I'm leaving it for my first chapter...I'm not Possitive where I'm going with this fic as I siad earlier but i do have some idea...Well Till next chapter...Na je! 


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER! I dont own it...I dont own anything...this isnt even my computer and I borrowed the paper I wrote the rough draft on, the pencil to  
I might own it one day!...but first... I'm gonna get my own pencil... 

A/N well here ya go...not much...but im working on it I swear...-falls alseep...again-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'I've been waiting out here forever...' Sakura thought to herself as she stared out into space. 'How much longer am I gonna have to wait for that idiot to show up? I swear he can be so troublesome some ti...'

"SAKURA-CHAN!" someone practically yelled in her ear.

"Who..." Sakura felt herself being slammed face first into the ground by someone notably bigger then her...she reached for her kunai and had it up against the attackers neck in less then a second. "Who are you and what the hell do you want from me?" Sakura said way to calmly for someone in her situation.

"Hey, Hey take it easy Sakura-chan its just me!"

"And who the hell is 'just me'?" Sakura asked not reconising the voice. Feeling the weight on her back lessen she turned over to face her attacker, still holding the kunai to his neck.

"Sakura-chan that kunai is really sharp"

"You still haven't answered my question, Who the hell ar..." Sakura broke off her question as she started to notice just who her "attacker" was. The person on top of her was strong, muscular...she had gotten that from how easily he had gotten her to the ground. And his hair was wild, out of control...almost like it had never seen a hair brush or sizzors in it's life. His face was sharp, angled, quite handsome really. And he had beatiful blue eyes...where had she seen those eyes before...then she noticed. He had scares on his cheeks almost like...whiskers? wait only one person has whiskers like that...and this definiatly couldn't be..."Nar-Naruto?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"I missed you Sakura-chan" replied Naruto sheepishly.

'It is him...It's really him...who woulda thought...damn' Sakura surveyed her former team mate for a few more moments before realising he was still on top of her...not that she overly minded...'No! What am I thinking...this is Naruto I'm talking about here...sure he may look good but I'm sure he's his same old stupid self.' Sakura convinced herself. " Get off me you baka."

"Huh?...Oh! Gomen Sakura-chan, Gomen!" Naruto yelled pulling himself off sakura and standing up, brushing himself off. "Gomen" he said again solemly, fully expecting to get hit.

"Really you have no manners...I haven't seen you in almost three years and the first thing you do is knock me on the ground" Sakura ranted not really meaning any of it but she was still shocked at how...good looking Naruto was. For a bumbling idiot he came out ok.' OK! He's fuking hot!' yelled inner Sakura.

Wincing at Sakura's comment all Naruto could manage was a another mumbled gomen.

"Ahh Sakuran-san... I see you and Naruto have caught up." Said Jiraiya

"Yeah I guess you could say that Jiraiya-sama, Although I'd say Naruto hasn't improved much since the last I saw him." Sakura stated returning to her senses

"Hmm I think he'll surprise you there Sakura." Jiraiya said a small smile coming to his face.

"Like how?" She asked. The only noticable diffrence was his looks as far as she could tell. Well and height...but that went under looks... right?

"Hmm well no time for explinations right now...me and Naruto here have to see Tsunade and give her a full report on the time we've been gone. Your more then welcome to accompany us if you wish."

"Nani! That old hag! Can't we get something to eat frist ero-sennin!

"No, now shut up and lets go you idoit...the faster we give our report to Tsunade the faster you can get home and eat or catch up with old friends or whatever it is you do."

"Hmph!"

"Ahhh, yes Jiraiya-sama, I think I will come along. I left some paper work at the office that I need to pick up anyway." Sakura said unaffected by the bickering of the two.While she didn't actually leave any work at the office she was curious as to just what her former teammate had been up to for the last three years...she sort of missed the baka...though she wouldn't admit it.

"Paper work?" asked a thourghly confused Naruto. "Why would you have paper work at the Hokage's office Sakura-chan?"

"Because you idiot, I've been working as the Hokage's apprentice for the past three years." Sakura said rather irratated at the stupid question.

"Ohhh...Why?"

"Because unlike you I've been working hard to improve myself these last three years and shes been training me, besides, I needed a job that could work with the training schedual we have...and what better way to make sure that work won't interfere with training by working for your trainer!"

"Makes sense I guess..."

"Of course it does you baka. If it didn't i wouldnt be doing now would I?"

"Alright well lets get going you to... at this rate we wont get there until tommrow." said Jiraiya trying to hurry the two of them along before they could continue their argument any further.

"All right ero-sensei keep you pants on we're going we're going."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade stared at the stack of papers in front of her 'Why did I have to say I'd take care of this myself' she thought bitterly.

knock knock

"Come in." Tsunade said, thankful for any any excuse to not do paperwork.

"Tsunade-sama...Sakura-san Jiraiya-sama and a visitor are here to see you." Stated the dministrative nin posted at her door.

Tsuande sat at her desk and watched as her guests entered the room. Sakura was first followed by Jiraiya and then...was that yondamie!

"Hello Tsunade-baachan"

Tsunade couldn't help but stare as she heard the affectionate nick this really be the small boy she knew?"Na...Naruto-kun"stuttered the fifth Hokage.

"It's been a long trip Tsunade...might we sit down?" Asked Jiraiya bring Tsunade back to her senses.

"Of course." Tsunade said gesturing towards the the chairs.

"So, although Jiraiya and I have been keeping in touch I do not know the details of your traing or the current extent of your abilities, would one of you be willing to enlighten me?"

At this Naruto stood up once again " Of course Tsunade-baachan " at saying this Naruto's features tighting and became stiff his usually smiling face became stotic. This change did not go unoticed by either Tsunade or Sakura but of whom were surprised. Jiraiya however was used to this...over the years his student had discovered just how important being serious was and had learned to control himself when the time came.

"Over the past two and a half years" Naruto continued "Jiraiya-san and I have have traveled throughout the Five nations. During our travels Jiraiya-san taught me a number of jutsu, mostly diffrent elemental jutsus and a few of Yondamies jutsus such as the body flicker.Along with my new jutsus I have completly perfected the Rasengan."

Tsunade was surprised. The body flicker was an extremly dificult jutsu. It required extremly percise chakara control and an extremly fit body, since the jutsu itself puts an extrem amount of stress on the body...it was actually becase of that last fact Jiraiya had never mastered the skill 'never was the most physically fit shinobi...he was more worried more about her body than his own...'

"Also Tsunade-san"

Tsunade looked up, startled out of her thoughts by the honorific she never thought she would hear comming from the blonde who now looked more like his father than ever before. "Yes?"

Naruto glanced over nerversly over at Sakura who just continued to stare."Well it's concerning my...er bloodline ability"

Tsunade blinked at this "Errr what bloodline ability?"

"The one concerning my seperate source of chakara." Naruto hinted, glancing at Sakura yet again.

"Hmm interesting...we will need to talk more of this in private." Tsunade stated.Finally catching on. "As for whats been going on around here, All of your friends have been promoted to chunnin with the exception of Neji and Shikamaru who have both become Jounnin." She said quickly changing the subject.

" So that makes me the only gennin" Naruto asked a little taken aback, knocked out of his serious state.

"Yes but not for long Naruto" Tsunade replied."Seeing as how you've long since past the level of skill required of Chunnin, I can fill out the paper work to have you promoted immeaditly."

At this Naruto smiled sheepishly " Thanks Baachan, but if you dont mind I'm starving." With this naruto ran and jumped out of the window with such speed it took a second for tsunade to realise what happened.'god damnit.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well there ya go. Im sorry it took so long but I did manage to plot out most of the main points to this fic so more updates will becoming and alot closer together to ( and with any luck longer to.)


End file.
